


Date Day

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Matt and Sylvie go on a date day.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193621
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Date Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Prompt from my [tumblr](https://justanoffalygirl.tumblr.com). Please come and give me prompts, I'm loving it!

Sylvie stretched out, Matt’s side of the bed cold. Her lazy waking up stopped and she sat up, staring at the empty sheets. She always woke up earlier than him when they weren’t on shift, and from the feel of the sheets he’d been up for a while.

Throwing on a pair of panties and one of his old Lieutenant tees, she walked downstairs to the kitchen, shivering in the cool October air. Matt was standing behind the kitchen island, her Kiss the Cook apron on him as he flipped pancakes.

“I wanted to do breakfast in bed for you,” he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek as she wandered over. “But this feels like a present for me instead.” She grabbed one of the cooked pancakes, ripping a strip off to eat.

“I’m hungry, sorry!” She exclaimed, seeing the quirk in his eyebrow. It didn’t take long for him to finish cooking, and they sat eating, curled up on the loveseat in the living room. Once they finished, they lay there with the tv on before Matt sat up, pulling her up off the couch.

“C’mon. We’re off shift today, I want to go do something. Let’s get dressed.” They dressed quickly, Sylvie fending off Matt’s neck kisses as he tried to coax her back into bed. Before long they were out the door, sitting in the cab of Matt’s pickup as he drove them into downtown Chicago.

Eight years in the city and Sylvie still hadn’t gotten used to how different it became just before the first snow hit the ground. It was cold but crisp, her favourite time of year. Matt parked, and he directed her to Navy Pier. They hadn’t been up in the ferris wheel since their first date, and he paid for their tickets to get into one of the pods. This time it was daylight and the sky was clear, and she could see the skyline perfectly. She got Matt to take a photo of her in front of the skyline, and then pulled him into the frame for a selfie, their hair blowing in the wind, identical grins on their faces.

After Navy Pier, they went for a walk along the waterfront, watching the boats out for their last time of the year. The final turn brought them to a little hole in the wall Italian place that had been the spot for their first date, and quickly turned into their spot. They made time to go at least once a month, to get time away from being Captain Casey and PIC Brett, and just be Matt and Sylvie. None of the staff even knew their jobs, and it made things even nicer for them.

They walked in and ordered, Matt getting his normal wedding soup and tortellini, and Sylvie got caprese salad and lasagne. They treated it like any date night, talking about everything except work. She didn’t normally get dessert, but Matt insisted on splitting a slice of chocolate torte with her.

The slice came out and she looked at it for a moment, blinking at the strawberry atop it. Nestled in the green foliage was a small, perfect emerald ring, with two diamonds flanking either side of the emerald. It was white gold, small enough that it could be under her gloves at work but perfect for her. Sylvie’s eyes filled with tears as Matt slipped back in his seat and got down on one knee.

“Sylvie, I don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you, but I am and I have been for forever. Seeing that ceiling collapse, looking at the crashed ambulance, I realised there’s nothing else that matters except for you. I want you to do me the honour of being my partner, my wife, the person who I get to be with for the rest of my life. Because I love you and I’ll support you every step of the way. Sylvie Jean Brett, will you please marry me?” He was so earnest, so honest that the tears welling up in Sylvie’s eyes broke free as she nodded. First slowly and then as if she was a bobblehead, grinning through the tears.

“Yes Matt, oh yes. I want to marry you.” His grin matched hers as he picked up the ring and slid it onto her finger, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
